Muddled Feelings
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: I very much like you, Light-kun." LxLight. Oneshot


Genre: Romance/General

Paring: LxLight onesided

Warnings: shonen-ai

Rating: K+ — T

Summary: "I very much like you, Light-kun." L spoke. Light looked over to the older man, flashing him one of his brilliant smiles. "I very much like you too, L." He responded. L sighed. "I do not think that Light-Kun understands my meaning."

LxLight

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I very much like you, Light-kun."

Light looked over at the older man, flashing him one of his brilliant smiles. L's eyes continued to watch him carefully, gauging his reaction.

"I very much like you too, L." Light responded, before going back to his work as silently as before. L resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation.

"I do not think that Light-kun understands my meaning." L spoke again, placing his hands into his pockets idly. The kira-suspect turned his head again, this time tilting it to the side slightly. L took a few steps forward, until he was standing directly in front of the teenager. There was a moment of silence.

Before Light opened his mouth, presumably to ask what L _had_ meant, and L, seeing an opportunity, swept his head forward and soundly connected Light's lips with his. The younger mans eyes widened, and L's black orbs studied his carefully.

Neither of their lids fluttered shut with the contact.

Both with entirely different reasons.

Briefly L allowed his cracked barrier to fall, so that he could simply _feel_ for a moment.

Light's lips were soft, and he tasted of cake and Light and cinnamon and Light and honey and _Light,_ though L knew that this was an illogical conclusion, as the younger man didn't enjoy sweets.

L pulled back, reaching one foot up to scratch at his leg carelessly.

"I like you, Light-kun. Very much."

A deafening quiet fell over the two in their room, and Light simply stared up the detective from his seat, his eyes modeling feelings of confusion. L reached his hand up, biting his thumb so as to better think.

He studied him, considering to himself.

If Light were Kira, then he wouldn't hesitate to return the sentiments, so that he could get closer to himself and turn suspicion away from him.

This is what L forced himself to repeat in his head, over and over again like a mantra that he couldn't forget. He squashed down all other emotions, focusing on this sole fact.

Then Light stood, the chain that connected them jingling faintly.

"L . . . I . . . you really . . .? I had no _idea_ that . . ."

Yes, here it came.

"I'm . . . I don't . . . that is, I'm not – I mean . . ."

Honey brown eyes looked over into darkest black ones. L could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he forced it to calm, his face revealing nothing. Light was never this inarticulate. He assumed that he didn't know what to say, what he _should _say.

"I'm sorry."

Light averted his eyes, looking down at the floor and all at once it came to L that perhaps he was _wrong,_ and all thoughts of Kira were flown out of his mind. And standing before him was simply Light Yagami.

He had a girlfriend, though he didn't really seem to like her all that much, an exceptionally large intelligence and above all that, his physical features were flawless.

And before Light stood simply L, who hadn't had any physical contact before the task force (Watari being the only exception) for years, who almost _never_ slept, who had dark circles under his eyes and ate nothing but cake and sweets.

Their contrasts were so great that it only made their similarities seem greater.

L had never once cared about what people thought about him, and yet for some reason at this moment he felt incredibly . . . naïve.

And then it came crashing back that this was _Kira_ standing in front of him (most likely), and he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

"Yes, that is what I originally expected. I know suspect there is a four percent chance that you are Kira." L answered simply, lowering his earlier percentage and refusing to believe that he felt disappointment for any reason other than this just moved Light away from his Kira theory.

Light looked back up at him, worry apparent in his eyes, before he turned, sighing softly. He had always been too good at reading people.

Another attempt at having Light confess to being Kira failed.

Though, this time, instead of feeling determined to try again, to try something _different_, L only felt . . . sad.

And cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari


End file.
